User blog:Opark 77/Season 2 “The More You Love” trailer breakdown
HBO showed a new trailer for the second season before the premiere of their new film Game Change on March 10 2012. It is called "The More You Love": thumb|640px As usual I will break down the shots we see and the voiceover we hear. Mild spoilers for season 2 relating to only the footage in the trailer will be found in this post. I am going to compare the trailer to the books on my personal blog, spoilers for the books relating to the footage in this trailer will be found there so TV only viewers should think twice before clicking through here. Shot by Shot # 0:00 An establishing shot of a clifftop camp from above. In the midst of the camp a circle has been erected around two knights duelling. # 0:03 Catelyn and Robb walking through a camp. She says “I wish that you were free to follow your heart..” # 0:04 Robb leading a row of mounted men. #:Catelyn continues in voiceover “...But you have inherited your father’s responsibilities...” # 0:05 A long lense focus shift from the eye of Robb’s horse onto his face. # 0:06 Robb walking across a battlefield in armor, a Silent Sister is seen tending to the dead behind him. # 0:07 Catelyn talking to Robb in the camp. Brienne is behind her. She continues “...They come at a cost.” # 0:09 Robb lit by flame leaning forward to kiss a woman. #:Sansa in voiceover “My father was a traitor.” # 0:11 Sansa addressing a standing and armored Tyrion from a marquee. Seen from within an archway and looking out over the sea. Ser Meryn Trant stands behind Sansa while Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are seated to her right. # 0:12 A cloesup of Sansa saying “I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey”. # 0:13 A reverse of Joffrey watching Sansa, Tommen and Myrcella seated to his right. # 0:14 A closeup of Tyrion saying “Of course you are” to Sansa. He is armored and the sea visible behind him. # 0:15 Sansa directs a sidelong look at Joffrey. #:Tyrion in voiceover “We’ve come to a dangerous place...” # 0:17 Shae looks out over King’s Landing from the wall of the Red Keep. # 0:18 A closeup of Tyrion saying “I would kill for you.” #:Tyrion continues in voiceover “I expect I’ll have to before this is over.” # 0:19 Tyrion walks through a group of Lannister men-at-arms. He is followed by a boy and a member of the Kingsguard with a Greatsword slung across his back. Tyrion is wearing a chain of hands around his neck. # 0:21 Shae puts her hands on Tyrion’s face and leans down to kiss him. # 0:22 A closeup of Tyrion kissing Shae. #:Jorah Mormont says “You have a gentle heart” in voiceover. # 0:23 A shot of Dany looking at Jorah. She is wearing a turquoise gown and her hair is unbraided. He is wearing a yellow shirt. They are lit by candlelight and in an elaborately decorated room. # 0:24 A reverse of Jorah talking to Dany. He says “There are times when I look at you and...” #:Jorah continues in voiceover “I still can’t believe you are real.” # 0:25 A tighter closeup of Dany listening to Jorah before turning away. The gold leaf shoulder fastenings of her gown are more clear. # 0:27 A title card reads “The epic series returns” backed by the crowned stag of House Baratheon. #:Jon Snow in voiceover saying “You want us to risk our lives for you...” # 0:29 A fast camera move through an icy valley. # 0:31 A closeup of Jon continuing “...and you won’t even tell us why.” # 0:32 A wide shot of fur clad walkers. A woman carrying Longclaw looks behind as the rest press on. # 0:34 A closeup of Cersei saying “I don’t care what you think.” She is wearing a sea green dress and her Lannister pendant. # 0:34 Cersei wearing a red gown slapping someone in an elaborate red and gold doublet. # 0:35 Joffrey clutching his face, Cersei before him. He is wearing a red and gold doublet. # 0:36 A closeup of Cersei saying “You’ve never taken it seriously.” She is wearing the sea green dress and her pendant. # 0:36 Tyrion issuing a baleful stare. He is wearing a gold and red doublet over leather. #: Cersei in voiceover “It’s all falling on me.” # 0:37 Cersei wearing a blue gown with embroidery over her right shoulder. A knight of the kingsguard walks behind her. A Lannister Man-at-Arms is also visible in the background. # 0:38 A brief shot of Jaime in irons. # 0:38 Tyrion bars Varys opening a door. # 0:39 Someone in an elaborate gold outfit (probably Joffrey going by the blond hair) grabs Ros by the jaw. # 0:39 Melisandre throws back her head and gasps. # 0:39 Theon riding with a young woman in a blue-gray dress. # 0:40 Margaery turns Renly’s head towards her. # 0:40 A closeup of Margaery telling Renly “You are a king.” # 0:41 Brienne the Blue kneels on sand before Margaery and Renly. They are seated on a wooden platform. A cliff face is behind them. A crowd of onlookers are to either side. Several are armoured knights and some are holding Renly’s banner of a golden crowned stag on green. #:Margaery in voiceover “Your enemies aren’t happy about us.” # 0:42 Renly and Margaery watch intently from their viewing platform. # 0:43 Margaery disrobes in front of Renly. They are in Renly’s tent. # 0:44 Melisandre runs her hand over Stannis’s shoulders. He is wearing a leather surcoat. # 0:44 Melisandre brings her lips close to Stannis’s ear. # 0:44 A closeup of Littlefinger dressed in black. # 0:45 Daenerys looking over her shoulder. Xaro Xhoan Davos is with her. She is wearing the same gown with gold leaf shoulderfasternings as her conversation with Ser Jorah. # 0:45 Daenerys wearing turquoise and gold armor saying “I am not your little princess.” # 0:46 Daenerys peering through a gap into a darkened space. #: Daenerys in voiceover saying “I will take what is mine with fire and blood.” # 0:47 A group of people and horses stand before a walled city. A force of spearmen bar their entrance. A group of dignitaries are walking towards the walls. Two silhouetted figures are closer to the spearmen, one is wearing a sword. # 0:48 Ser Jorah in armor and Daenerys in her Dothraki outfit. Jorah looks at Daenerys as she stares defiantly forwards. # 0:49 The camera closes on Melisandre’s face, her choker is glowing red around her neck. # 0:50 Jon rises from a kneeling position on icy ground, sword in hand. # 0:51 A closeup of Jon looking over icy terrain. # 0:51 A silhouetted Robb kissing a woman on the forehead. # 0:51 A closup of Arya saying “Anyone can be killed.” # 0:51 Arya looks around a stone wall into a courtyard as a red cloaked knight rushes away from her. # 0:52 Theon sleeping while the woman next to him lifts herself from the bed. # 0:53 Shae struggling with a woman, possibly Sansa. # 0:53 Cersei is escorted through rioting smallfolk by Lannister Men-at-Arms. She is wearing a turquoise gown with long sleeves. # 0:54 Renly kissing Margaery. # 0:54 Sansa in a pink gown surrounded by rioting smallfolk. # 0:55 Catelyn holding a dagger towards an opponent. # 0:55 Daenerys is held back by a Dothraki man. # 0:55 Arya recoils from something on leafy ground. # 0:56 A title card reads “Game of Thrones”. #:Cersei in voiceover saying “The more people you love the weaker you are.” # 0:58 A title card reads “04.1.12 #GAMEOTHRONES” Category:Blog posts